


Journey to the Distant Shore 15: Sail Away

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A summary of the Myth-Arc as it occurred and applied to Mulder, Scully, and their son.





	Journey to the Distant Shore 15: Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Sail Away

## Sail Away

### by Pattie

Subject: New: Journey to the Distant Shore: Part 15/16:   
Sail Away.  
From: Title: Sail Away  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG 13  
Categorization: MSR, Angst, Drama.   
Spoilers: Every Myth-Arc episode there ever was. Summary: The evidence is all compiled and ready to be used against the enemies.  
Archive: Gossamer, and any other nice home. Feedback: Anytime! Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Television own the X-Files name, the characters, and the plot, not me! 

There was never any doubt in  
their minds that this day would come.  
Even when one was missing and the other helplessly looked for some sign of the  
other's presence, there was no denying this time would inevitably arrive. A journey started by one,and joined by another,then another, and several more assured tha first that he was not alone in this world. 

All evidence was damning, conclusive,  
frightening, and yet marvelously fit  
into the fight between good and evil,  
science and superstition, belief and  
unbelief, and race against race. In  
the cosmic picture of things, we are but a tiny part of a much larger existence. 

To say that this venture was all-important to us would be an underestimation, yet it was of little significance to those who thought of us as mere tools, nuisances and hinderances in their grand scheme. 

As we underestimate our individual caspabilities from time to time, so man often underestimates, as a race, his capabilities to defy the odds, to win when the bases are loaded and all batters are injured. 

We went to the moon. We found many vaccines for childhood diseases that often killed the very young. We pasteurized milk. We even cleaned up the Grat Lakes of North America significantly, not totally, but significantly enough for public approval. 

Despite mastering all thee things, we were far from perfect and made no claim to be perfect. We were humansfighting for existence on the very Earth God had placed us. 

The chronology of the extinctions, the arrival of man, of alien, of other aliens, and finally modern civilization and industrialization, and the science and evidential proof of our theory all came together the night all data was written on CD, and bound in tomesof proof and extrapolation of what the people of this world needed to take up their own cause and prevent a colonization and war. 

THree people inthis world hold the key to manufascturing antibodies against the Purity virus: an abductee, and previously infected party and their son. A lasboratory and a team of scientists working around the clock could propagate the sntibodies, and the very best source could be found in one individual in particular: young William Scully... Where was this young man? Was he with his natural parents? That would be the logical assumption. No. Under the advice of his father's half-brother, the mother gave him up for adoption to keep him safe from those who would tirelessly seek him out,and subject him, supposedly, to endless testing and possibly death, as in the case of countless others,and his aunt on his father's side of the genetic equation, Samantha Mulder. 

In 1947, a spacecraft crashed in Roswell, New Mexico. An element found in that area had caused that crash. A "Consortium" of powerful men, many Natonal Security Agency employees, made a deal with the devil by allowing these aliens and the ones that followed to take their loved ones under a promise that they would return when presented with an alien-human hybrid to help them fight their enemies, who were another type of alien. The deal was broken. The alien-human hybrid was not accepted, and many of the Consortium members and the hybrid were burned alive. To the man who sacrifices his wife for this, one C.G.B. Spender, this was a deal breaker. Hisonly other hope was the son he had conceived withhis best friend's wife, one Teena Mulder. 

She and her husband chose to have thier daughter offered up to the aliens for testing, onstead of the son of the best friends, as he was more likely to seek out "The Truth" as to what was happening with the whole conspiracy, and one day he did just that. 

Young Fox Mulder graduated from Oxford University to become a top-notch profiler and paranormal psychologist first for Scotland Yard, and then for the F.B.I. violent crimes unit. It was in 1989 he began to investigate paranormal and unexplained cases in a part of the Bureauknown as The X-Files. Unexplained, unsolved, paranormal, even odd-ball cases went his way. When she was assigned elsewhere, Special Agent Dana Scully was recruited outof medical school and the F.B.I. Academy to debunk his theories. 

This agent was no automaton, and whatever she was sent there to debunk could not be denied. She backed up Agent Mulder for amny years--in the process being abducted by aliens, surviving cancer, and even being rendered infertile. Yet, her belief in this man, and all she had seen was so strong she did not betray this man. His superiors at the F.B.I. had been blackmailed into following the aliens and their "shadow government. Aliens were preparing to invade and fighjt over the Earth by the date December 22, 2012. 

Not if Fox Mulder and Dana Scully could help it. They were, by 2001, very much in Love, and miraculously conceived a child. Maybe God ws looking out for them. 

The element that had caused the U.F.O. to crash would also be a key to destroying the alien supersoldiers. To mineenough of that and produce enough vaccine against the Purity virus, as well as the black oil that acted as a carrier for the aliens, was a plan that Mulder and Scully, and their allies in the Bureau and elsewhere would have to push hard to accomplish. 

With their evidence compiled, cross-references, and double-checked, Mulder and Dculltt were ready to have their fight plan presented to those who could best fight the future. 

"All ready to go!" Mulder shouted from Dana Scully's car. 

"Locked, secured and ready!" she shouted back, and ran to the car. "Remember," she whispered softly, as the key to the ignition was turned, "Leave it to them. Our next job is to get our son home where he belongs." 

"Yes, and I couldn't agree with you more, Admiral Starbuck. It is timeto have a family and a normal life. Lift anchor, and full speed ahead!" 

* * *

End Part 15/16. Yes, I intend to end this series or serial at Part 16. Thank you to those who wrote me to say they are reading it and following it. 

Pattie. 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
